Its like i was never there
by Black-Raven56
Summary: Takes place during new moon. after edward leaves Bella. They go through the months regreting. and slowly bella is looking her sanity...possible changes later rated t for later chapers
1. He was gone

Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything for fanfiction, and I thought it was about time to start again. This is my first Bella and Edward story. Be kind and tell me what you think.

I do not own any characters from the Twilight series.

: BPOV:

'It will be as if I never existed.'

Those painful, shallow words echoed in my mind. Forever carved in my memories. My angel, my sweet, sweet angel's last words. His final goodbye. I will never hear his voice again. I will never see his smile, or his golden honey eyes. Or their darkness when with hunger. He is gone. And I couldn't stop it.

The day was rainy, just like it always was in Forks. The sun never seemed to shine here anymore. Not since he left. Cold, wet, slush covered the ground. And it gradually soaked through my snow shoes. I breathed in the icy air, and below out small puff clouds of breath. I couldn't feel this. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Food wasn't as appetizing as it once was. I already know that I have lost too much weight. I did my best for Charlie and ate what I could, but it never seemed to sit right.

Charlie…Charlie. I know he was worried about me. I could read it in his face, even if no words were ever spoken. There was nothing he could do for me. I'm a lost cause now.

The last bell rang for class, and I was still in the school parking lot. "Shoot, I'm late"

I walked a little faster, not trusting my own luck to run, I slipped and slide into the school building and brushed the fresh flakes of snow off my coat. With a heavy sigh, I made my way to class.

The teacher bally rose her head when I entered, but I managed to catch the glare through the curtains of hair I put up to shield my face from the others. I didn't want to she there curious glances. But I could feel them on the back of my head. Slowly I sat down in my seat, at the back of the room, and took out my notebook and pencil.

It taws not long before my mind began to wonder to the old times. The times I spent with Edward.

I was met with a shape pain in my chest with the thought. And I hunched over slightly in my desk to ease the pain. I inhaled shape breaths to ease it. And slowly the pain did fade. I sat back in my seat, and took up my notes again. Dozens of eyes were burning into my skull. Feeling their questions racing through there minds, I raised my hand to be excused.


	2. jacob

Ok time for chapter to thank you to those who reviewed. Im open to any suggestions. Thanks for reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

: BPOV:

Maybe I was going insane. I was pushing my old rusty red truck to the max of its speed limits. Not nearly as dangerous as a Volvo speeding down a curvy road hitting a new record of 120 miles per hour. I felt like being reckless. I felt the need to do something stupid. The hole inside my chest was throbbing with pain and my breath hitched. But I wouldn't stop. Where was I going? I hadn't the slightest idea. But I knew that I needed to get there soon.

: JPOV:

I hadn't expected to see her. It was a complete surprise but I was happy now the less. Bella Swan's truck pulled onto the dirt road and parked in the space down near first beach. I went you to great her. She was a lot smaller then I remembered, and her skin if possible was even paler then before. If I didn't know any better I say she was one of those bloodsuckers. But her scent was still the same, strong and beautiful.

"Bella!" I sounded surprised and joied at the same time. "What are you doing here, it's quite unexpected."

She gave me a half smile. I saw her wince, as if the small action hurt her horribly.

"Hello Jake." Her voice sounded so stranded as if it hadn't been used in a long time. And for all I knew it probly hadn't been.

"I can because….well im not really sure what I doing here. I just felt like I needed to be someplace other then home."

I smiled some what smypothicly. I know what she was going through. Ever since that venom, that bloodsucker had left. She was nothing but a hollow shell. Charlie talked to bill about it a lot over the phone. He was worried about her. Enough to consider the opposition of sending her to a specialist.

Bill always told him against it. She didn't need to go there. Not just yet anyway. But that's what I was here for. I placed my arm around her and pulled her close into a warm embrace. My body heat was hot enough to withstand winters coldest snows. She was surprised but after some time, she sank into my warmth and wept. I held her tighter, calming her with a gently swaying motion, and stroking her hair.

"Shh, Bells, it's alright im here for you." I pulled her towards the house, to get her out of the cold chilly air and to get what she was thinking off her mind.


End file.
